


Most Likely To

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Pack, M/M, Magic!Stiles, good before fire!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not love in a traditional sense. <br/>It's built off the dead and insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Likely To

Stiles isn’t quite sure where it starts. 

Is it when Peter’s breathe is hot against his wrist and his heart is pumping so fast he can feel it in his throat? Or is it when he sits up that night wondering why Peter didn’t give him the bite?

Is it when he takes a deep breath before walking up the steps to the attic or maybe when he opens the first box of his mothers things? Or maybe it’s when…

* * *

Stiles at at the Beacon Hills Cafe with a cup of sugary coffee and a croissant. His father had left just a few minutes ago, clapping a hand on his sons shoulder, and when he was out the door, Stiles had wasted no time pulling the yearbook out of his bag where he had stored it. 

There’s marvel in his eyes as he looked back at the pages he saw the night before in his attic. His fingers ghosted over his mothers smile, her lips bright red with youth and lipstick, and Peter Hale’s arm thrown around her shoulders with two piercings in his left ear and his head thrown back laughing.

There’s a caption under the photo that seemed to rise up into his fingers. 

"Most likely to be Together Forever," Peter read. Stiles jumped, pressing himself close to the window and away from the aisle. Peter grinned at him as he slid into the other side of the booth, reaching for the book, “You mind if I take a look? All of my photos of her burned in the fire."

And Stiles really, really can’t say no to Peter Hale. He’s terrified of Peter Hale. He thinks, for a split second, about calling Scott, or fuck even Derek, but when he went to tell Peter as much, what came out was, “You knew my mother?"

"She was my best friend," Peter answered. He’s calm as he licks the edge of his thumb before flipping the page. “Aren’t you going to call your friend?"

"Scott didn’t know my mother."

"I suppose not." They sit in silence for a moment. “She died while I was in a coma."

It wasn’t a question but Stiles answered anyway, “I was seven. I think she might have…Sometimes when dad dropped me off at the hospital after school, she wouldn’t be in her room. One of the nurses would always bring her to me before I could search though. She must have been visiting you." Stiles pursed his lips before tentatively leaning forward. Peter glanced up at him but didn’t react otherwise. “Did she know about werewolves?"

"Yes. There is a tradition among packs with humans like the Hale’s used to have, that there’s an alpha werewolf and a human who stands by the Alphas side. Emily wanted to run the pack together."

Stiles briefly wondered why Peter was telling him this. Instead of questioning it, he followed up, “Is she the reason your insane?"

"I lost my anchor and my best friend," Peter drawled, meeting his eyes. There was no fear pulsing through Stiles, even when Peter’s lips turned up in a smirk. “As much as she wanted it through, I never really agreed. Being an alpha had to many responsibilities at the time, still does even now if you ask me."

He pushed the book back at Stiles as he stood up, “If your going to call my nephew, you might want to do it now."

Stiles doesn’t. Not even once he’s out the door. 

* * *

Stiles doesn’t think Peter Hale is a good person, not at all.

He wanted to kill the bastard just as much as Scott and Derek had. 

The difference between Scott and Stiles and Derek, he realizes one day after he’s dead, is that Stiles and Derek realize he wasn’t always that way. 

* * *

"You look like shit," Peter declared, flopping into the booth. 

Stiles looked up at Peter, “Argents aren’t exactly nice when it comes to trying to get information about the Hale’s."

Peter hummed, sipping at his coffee, “You don’t have to tell me that."

He tapped his fingers against his table before saying, “Doctor Deaton knows a lot about werewolves."

"Alan Deaton knows a lot about a lot of things," Peter amended. “You have to be ready for any and all situations that could attack your back if you plan on ruling with an alpha."

"Deaton was like my mother?" Stiles questioned.

"Alan and Thalia were like Emily and I. Best friends who didn’t want to let each other go just because they weren’t the same biologically," Peter answered. He leaned forward, “She died of cancer?"

Stiles nodded, “Bone. It ate away at her until she couldn’t fight it anymore. She lasted almost a year past when the doctors predicted but everyday was painful."

"She was so much greater then that."

"She was." One corner of his mouth twitched up, “She used to have wolfsbane plants. I didn’t realize it at first, but now that I think about it they used to be all over the yard. Mixed in with her tulips and violets. Dad must have pulled them when he dug up the rest."

"He didn’t take her death well."

"They were the love of each others life." Stiles glanced at the unopened year book between them, “Most Likely To Be Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"She always insisted your father was her Cinderella because he could walk in heels so much better then her." Stiles didn’t question that one. They sat in silence before Peter added, “Stay in your house at night, Stiles. She wouldn’t want you to go down in blood and pain."

Stiles doesn’t get to ask before Peter is out the door.

* * *

It’s compromise and Isaac that brings them together.

Scott cares to much for Isaac to force him away from Derek, even after everything there’s a bond there that even Scott can’t break [and if Stiles wasn’t always so tired from trying to save the towns population  from being sacrificed, he might have wondered about why Scott didn’t just let go].

Derek might be a big bad alpha werewolf, but he’s one of the better ones in town currently and he knows he can’t take the rest down without Scott. 

So, Scott and Stiles join the Hale pack and at some point Stiles and Peter stop talking about his mother and he acquires a key to the elders apartment. 

* * *

"Derek is an idiot," Stiles greeted, throwing the door to Peter’s apartment open. He scrunched his nose before adding, “You could have cleaned after whoever it was left. It smells like sex in here."

Peter rolled his eyes, sprawled across the couch with a book in his hand, “He hasn’t left yet and I wasn’t expecting company in the form of a seventeen year old pest."

"Oh my god please tell me you don’t have cockroaches again," Stiles exclaimed, throwing his coat onto the love seat before continuing to the kitchen. He bangs around the cupboards looking for a familiar orange can before pulling the coffee out. He popped the lid open and looked inside before grinning, “Just enough for two cups. Sugar?"

"Still in a jar on top of the fridge."

Stiles made a soft sound as he reached for it, “Who was it?"

"Do you really expect me to kiss and tell?" Peter questioned, dropping his book into his lap as he watched Stiles move around the kitchen. 

Stiles shrugged, “You don’t really need too. Chris Argent’s car is in my parking space and I am not amused."

"Neither am I," Peter shot back. He nodded as Stiles came out from the kitchen, passing him a cup before settling into an arm chair with his own. “What did my nephew do this time?"

"He seriously thinks it’s a good idea to let the Los Angeles pack come through here on their way out of state. They’re more then triple our size and does he not remember what happened the last time a pack was here?!"

"The fact that they’re bigger is a reason to let them pass through," Peter pointed out. “They could take you down easily."

"Stop acting likeyou aren’t pack just because Cora said you arent. She can’t see the pack the way Derek and I do and he’s too afraid of losing another sister to tell her she’s wrong."

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Alan taught you how to do that?"

"No. After the ceremony, I could just see it if I tried. This tiny, thin, little gold string connecting us to each other." He brought his knees to his chest, hooking his chin over them before adding, “I can see the Hale pack before too, these cut strings just tangling off you and Derek and Cora. The one that connects the two of us though…it’s different."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, “How?"

"It’s…It’s brighter and its almost like it was cut at one point and then knitted itself back together," Stiles explained. 

Silence prevailed for a minute before Peter gave a tiny laugh, “Most Likely to Stay Together for Ever."

Stiles blinked, “You think this was my mother?"

"I think Emily and I were our own pack and when you were born, you became part of it. When she died, it must have suffered but then we both became members of Derek’s pack and it stitched itself back rather then making a new bond."

Peter watched the fascinated way Stiles reached for something invisible before hearing the creaking of his bed upstairs. He stood up, “Time for you to go, Stiles."

Stiles tilted his head, “What? Why? I’ve never left this soon."

"Yes well, usually there isn’t another man in my bed when you show up. Out, I’ll see you at the pack meeting tonight at which time I’m sure you’ll bitch out my nephew to his face."

Stiles huffed, downing the rest of his coffee, before saying, “Your insane if you think I’m not going over there to bitch at him now."

"Don’t let my niece tear into you."

"Cora can go fuck herself. She doesn’t understand anything and just because she isn’t human doesn’t mean I don’t rank higher in the pack then her."

* * *

Stiles passes out a box of senior yearbooks at the Hale House a year later. Scott and Isaac’s knees are bumping and Lydia is sitting in Jackson’s lap and Danny and Allison are laughing at all of them from the floor. 

He’s on the phone in the picture, his lips are pink with youth and chapstick, and  there’s exhaustion all over his face. But he’s smiling around a highlighter cap in his mouth as he highlights the pass of text in front of him. 

The words rise up under his fingertips, Most Likely To Catch The Bad Guys. 

It’s then of course that Peter and Chris burst in, Derek and Cora following after with scowls, and Peter passes out coffee while carefully avoiding Lydia because while her powers rely on his help, she’ll always despise him. 

When he’s handed a too sugary drink and his hair is ruffled, Stiles wonders who on the yearbook committee knew him so well. 


End file.
